Great Lycan Wars
by Zerix
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Zerix the young lycan ninja, Mia the loyal vampire warrior, and Bane the vampire slayer apprentice. Their uneasy alliance is key to stopping the Lycans, but there is something more going on than they know. R & R!
1. Plans Unveiled

Great Lycan Wars

Ch. 1 Plans Unfold

* * *

In the town of Battleon war was about, buildings burning, falling, adventurers dieing, there seemed to be no hope. The Lycans had turned on us and attacked when we were weakest after our battle with the Vampires. Up high in the guardian tower, safe from the battle raging below stood 5 people. Artix Krieger the paladin, Robina The Hood the ranger, Elizabeth and her apprentice Zerix the ninjas, and Warlic the wizard.

"Where's Galanoth, he was supposed to be here!" Artix shouted angrily.

Robina looked out the window, "Artix, we need to think about the task at hand, don't worry about Galanoth, he can take care of himself. In fact I can see him right now kill a few of those Werepyres." She was correct just below the tower at the door stood Galanoth in close combat with two Werepyres. He manages to slice one in two with his Dragonblade and was struggling with the other. "He's buying us time to plan." She then closed the curtains.

"So guys… What the heck are we going to do?" asked Artix. "The Lycans have over run the town, their archers are hiding in the hills picking off adventurers and guardians, they have many more fighters than we do and the Werepyres are helping them! This is an impossible battle!" He sat down in a chair putting his Golden Axe on his lap and sighed, "It's hopeless!"

"No it is not!" shouted Elizabeth who was not as sure as she sounded. "I believe if we can kill the Alpha Werewolf it will weaken their morale, perhaps even cause them to retreat, my apprentice and I will take that job, our Ninja Death Strike should get him weak enough for Artix to deliver the finishing blow with Holy Might. And Robina and Warlic could give support from the tower, Robina with arrows and Warlic with magic."

"If Robina is going to be shooting at werewolves she'll need a Blaze Bow. Here," Artix said as he produced a Blaze Bow from out of nowhere and handed to Robina.

"Thanks!" She replied and went to the window to test her new weapon out on a few Lycans.

"If we are going to win this war we'd better get this done and quickly!" Elizabeth said and she exited the room followed by her apprentice, Zerix, and Artix.

Minutes later in front of the guardian tower, just as light magic and blaze arrows began leaping from the top, the door splintered and broke apart. Artix dove through the splintering wood that was the door and tackled the Werepyre just as it was about to sink it's long fangs into Galanoth's now exposed neck as a vampire would. He was now on top of the dazed wolf-bat creature holding a golden glowing knife and plunged it into the beast's heart. He rose up and went to help up a mangled Galanoth.

"Thanks Artix, I think you should take care of the undead from now on, I'll stay with slaying dragons, even they aren't that blood thirsty. (Horrid Pun Intended)" He said before losing consciousness, Artix dragged him into the guardian tower and two more figures jumped out after him. They were garbed in dark cloth that covered their entire body except for their eyes, one yellow and the other blue. The two ninja's were Elizabeth and her apprentice, Zerix. Zerix held a Power Katana blade facing downward and Elisabeth held a two Fatal Razor Fans in each hand.

A Lycan Warrior, brandishing a Lycan Slasher charged at Zerix. Without even looking Zerix flung two fire throwing knives into the wolfman's eyes and threw out the back of his it's head, it fell over without even having a chance to howl in pain. Elizabeth looked at him and nodded appraisingly, "You've learned well my apprentice." Zerix simple nodded and they ran off onto their mission.

* * *

Zerix: I know, it's a bit short, but don't yell at me, it's only the first chapter, think of it as a prologue. But yes you can yell at me for being horrible at making horrible puns.

Next chapter: 'The Alpha Falls'

No, this isn't a short two-chapter story; there is a surprise ending.


	2. The Beast Falls

Great Lycan Wars

Ch. 2 The Alpha Falls

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Battleon, AdventureQuest, the idea of Lycans or Vampires or Werepyres, Robina, Elizabeth, Artix or anything else created by Artix Entertainment. I do own Zerix, but not the name Tamaki.

* * *

Zerix and Elizabeth dash through the black of the battlefield as fast of their legs could carry them. The field was littered with the corpses of both Lycans and humans alike, it was tough running quickly while dodging them. Not to mention that all around them there was fighting, Werepyres ripping the flesh from human bone, adventurers beating the last unlife out of various Lycans. It was pure chaos. 

Unfortunately, the duo could afford to stop and help anyone, even their friends. Zerix passed a friend of his, Tamaki, hanging onto life's thread with a Lycan looming over him. It took all his will power to keep on running and leave him to his fate. Zerix had to assume that Elizabeth was having the same problem, she knew many more adventurers than he, for she had trained all the ninjas in the town of Battleon before taking him on as a full apprentice.

It was all of the sudden that a large Lycan Warrior lunged out of nowhere, diving at Zerix, and was knocked aside. Zerix took a quick glance down before he kept running, there had been a Blaze arrow sticking out of the Lycan's skull. _Thank the gods for Robina. _He turned and kept going, it only took him moments to catch up with Mistress Elizabeth, and throw a flaming knife at a Werepyre flying towards them. It caught him in the wing and sent him spiraling to the ground. Elizabeth nodded acknowledging his prowess and motioned for them to keep going.

Whether it was lucky or not, the Lycans had sent a full attack force with everything they had at the town of Battleon. That meant that the Alpha Wolf was there as well, he, in fact, was in the very back of the army. What the Lycans hadn't counted on was the Adventurers of Battleon being so bold and strong, even with their large decrease in numbers. Now there army was scattered and there was no organized attack force to deal with. Most of the enemy wolves would be preoccupied with the battling of the other Guardians and Adventurers. This gave them an advantage in finding the Alpha Wolf, no, in cornering him.

It wasn't long before they found him and only a few enemies tried to stop them and they were easily thwarted by the duos skills and sometimes even the last ditch efforts of the dieing Adventurers. It was Zerix who heard it first, for Elizabeth was a little ahead the fierce growl, louder and even more spine tingling than any other he had hear, then the ripping and renting of flesh and bone. His head turned to look down an alleyway. It curved off to the left and there seemed to be a light at the end, for he could see a large shadow of a bipedal wolf ripping at something on the ground that was vaguely shaped like a human. Ugh... Zerix said, disgustedly, in his mind before calling Elizabeth.

"He is here," He said softly, but just loudly enough to stop Elizabeth.

"Where?" She asked, walking back toward him cautiously.

"Down the alley," Zerix answered, "He is cornered and preoccupied."

"Then, we need to jump him now…"

Zerix nodded in agreement and they both slunk off down the first part of the alley. Elizabeth led, for her superior skills, and stopped just before the turn, just barely looking around the corner. The beast of a Lycan, the Alpha Wolf, was just licking his lips at the meal he had just cornered and killed and already half eaten. It was looming before him, he thinking of nothing else, but then he smelt something. His nose twitched and he looked up from his meal.

Elizabeth knew he had smelt them and could not just stand there, she jumped around the corner. Zerix followed suit, but could only watch as Elizabeth blocked the passage. The kunoichi threw a knife at the beast, knowing that that alone could not take it down, but it was a distraction. She dove to the ground, rolling forward as the Alpha Wolf swiped away the knife easily, coming up under his outstretched arms to slice him in the side with the edge of one of the Razor Fans, only to jump away at the last second.

For the Alpha Wolf's strength, he didn't seem to be the brightest of beasts, he tried in vain to grab, slash, and even bite the ninja, even though it was obvious that she was much too quick for him. Elizabeth jumped from her spot on the ground just as the Lycan brought down his gigantic fist, making a crater. Her feet hit the wall and she pushed off, somersaulting in the air, right over the wolf's head. She landed behind him in a crouch.

Just as the creature looked over its shoulder at Elizabeth, she dashed at him. With both fans out, the edges facing the Alpha Wolf, the kunoichi seemed to slice right through him using her Swift Slash skill. She then quickly turned on the ball of her foot and jumped, spinning threw the air. She used the alley walls and the dead end to push off and slash the werewolf, while spinning through the air. It was a perfected example of the Spin Tactics skill. The Alpha Wolf seemed overwhelmed, but that was about to change.

It turned out that the Alpha Wolf had just been playing with Elizabeth the entire time. Just as Elizabeth was making another pass with Spin Tactics, his arm shot out and grabbed the ninja's leg and threw her to the ground. He lifted on foot and stomped right on her back. He began to laugh as the kunoichi went right to the ground, "Much skill, but too cocky and not enough endurance." He said, the sound was a mix between a wolf's growl and a human's voice, "You ninjas devote yourselves to taking an enemy down quickly, but if you take to long about doing it… Well you can see _that_ for yourself." He smirked a little, well as much as a wolf man _can_ smirk.

This beast had a lot more control over himself than most Lycans did. Most werewolves make it to the top by sheer power alone, but it seemed that this one made it with a combination of cunning _and_ power. That is rare in a Lycan; most are too overcome by their instincts and wolf-like tendencies to have this much control. It was amazing, but Zerix could not stand in awe of the beast while his sensei was at his mercy.

Zerix made a sign with his hands and formed shuriken stars out of the air. He then threw these Ninja Stars at the Alpha Wolf's leg, the one that was up on Elizabeth's back. They cut through and flew out the other side, spilling a smattering of blood on the ground. The Lycan roared, but in surprise more than pain, and pulled his foot off of the kunoichi. It was only a split second that Elizabeth needed and it was a split second she got. Just as she escaped the spot, the wolf's foot smashed right back down, making another crater, even bigger than the first. It was then that Zerix took his chance and began the Sui Kai Cast; he raised his arms and a blue light can down from and portal than opened above them. The blue light hit the Alpha Wolf and froze him in place. It was a temporary freeze, but it would last for just enough time.

The master and apprentice were quick to begin, Elizabeth went to one side and Zerix to the other and they made the appropriate signs. They were both casting the ultimate ninja skill, the Ninja Death Strike. Zerix was faster than Elizabeth in his casting and fired off first, even though they were meant to do it together. In his haste he hadn't done the technique quite right and hit the Lycan in a blanket of darkness. It didn't have much effect at all. It was then that something unexpected happened, the Sui Kai faded.

The Alpha Wolf lunged immediately toward the person closest to him, which happened to be Zerix. The Lycan's massive weight was too much for Zerix and he was body slammed right into the ground. In the few seconds he was conscious, Zerix felt himself being slashed by wolf claws left and right, mangled and at the last moment, before a flash of grey, he felt teeth sinking into his arm, which he had flung up to defend himself. The last thing Zerix saw before falling unconscious was the Alpha Wolf collapsing next to him, dead as a door nail.

* * *

Zerix: Hey guys, I'm back, I've been gone from Fanfiction for a while, I've been busy and I did regret leaving my stories unfinished, there are just so many ideas and not enough time to follow up on them. So, this time I am going to have a better plan. I plan to work on one, maybe two, story at a time. This one will be the first that I am going to finish. This week I have a lot of time to burn writing, so expect an update nearly every day this week, but this won't keep up, if I don't finish the fic, I am going to have a weekly update at worst from then on, unless something comes up. As you can probably see, this is one of my earlier fics, due to the difference in quality and writing style between this and the first chapter. I plan to try and renovate the first chapter and make it a better read, but that won't happen til a little later. 

Next chapter: What Do You Mean I'm a Lycan!?

How's that for a surprise ending? Huh?


	3. The Unwelcome Change

Great Lycan Wars

Ch. 3 What Do You Mean I'm a Lycan!?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Battleon, AdventureQuest, the idea of Lycans or Vampires or Werepyres, Robina, Elizabeth, Artix or anything else created by Artix Entertainment. I do own Zerix, but not the name Tamaki.

* * *

There was blackness everywhere, but also voices. There was whispering to be heard, little snippets from all directions. 

"… he gonna wake up…?"

"… Is he really a…?"

"… happened to him…?"

Zerix opened his eyes, though they felt like lead and the light immediately flowed in. There was a spectrum of colors that hurt his eyes, he tried to shield them, but his arms wouldn't move. His head was spinning, his body ached, and his arm was in so much pain that it took most of his willpower not to scream. He couldn't remember much of anything past when the Alpha Wolf tackled him. What had happened? He knew he hadn't been unconscious right when he was tackled, yet he couldn't remember anything past that.

"Look!" A voice said, it sounded like Robina's, "He's waking up!"

Zerix looked up all around him, after getting used to the light, which still bothered him more than expected. There was Artix, Elizabeth, Robina, Aria, and a strange, pale faced girl. He couldn't see any details, for his vision was fuzzy, but he could recognize all but that girl, she looked like she was wearing some sort of red and black clothing and her skin was unnaturally pale, but other than that he couldn't tell much.

"Wha…" He tried, his throat dry, "What happened… to me? What happened… to the Alpha…?" He tried to move, but again he was thwarted, it was almost as if he was restrained somehow, but he couldn't feel much, at least his brain was working correctly.

"We… well…" Elizabeth started, but Artix cut her off.

"After Elizabeth hit the Alpha Wolf from behind with a full power Ninja Death Strike, I came just in time and finished off the Alpha Wolf. He's dead now. As for the Lycan army, they retreated about an hour after that." He finished, hesitating to continue.

"But…" Zerix said, "But what about me?"

There was silence all around, no one wanted to say anything, but one person finally did, "You were bitten by the Alpha Wolf!" Aria blurted, and glares were all directed toward her. She had put it very bluntly.

"What!?" Zerix yelled, his body jolted up, but something kept his arms, legs, and lower torso in place. He lashed around a little, trying to get free and finally looked down at himself. He was wearing his tattered and ripped Shinobi Shozoku and lying on a table, not a bed. He arms and legs were held in place by iron bands and his torso was tied down. He then looked up to see a bright ball of light hovering over him, it seemed to burn him a little. "What the hell is going on!?" He yelled, trashing about vainly, "Why am I chained down!? What is that light!? What is happening!?"

"I'm sorry Zerix, but it's for your own and our good. Your instincts could take over at any minute now!" Elizabeth warned, but Zerix wouldn't listen.

"What do you mean instincts?" He denied, "I am not an animal! I am human!"

"Not anymore…" Artix said sadly, "I really hope that I don't have to kill you, Zerix."

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?" He said, still refusing to believe what had just happened, "I am not a Lycan!" He said, trying to pull his arms free, straining his muscles vainly until something ripped and a pain shot down his other arm. "Aaaaaaagh!"

Robina and Elizabeth grabbed him and tried to hold him down, "Stop struggling!" Elizabeth yelled, "You'll only hurt yourself!"

"Just let me out of these binds!" Zerix ordered, "I'm not going to kill anyone!" He didn't sound sure at all, in his mind he felt this thing telling him to just stab the person nearest to him, and it was so persuasive. "DAAAAAAAAAAMNIIIIIT!" He roared angrily, trying to push down the killing instinct, and…suddenly... it was gone. Zerix calmed down and looked up to see the pale faced girl standing over him with her hand on his chest. He felt drowsy and everything went black again.

_Who is she?_ "What did you do, Mia?" Was the last thing he heard, before he fell asleep…

* * *

Zerix: Wow, I actual managed to write a chapter that was devoid of combat all together, I am amazed at myself. Yes, I know the chapter was a little short. I meant to make it longer, but an idea struck me, so I decided to split this chapter into two parts. The next part is coming tomorrow or maybe even later today. 

Next Chapter: Mia the Vampyress

Don't forget to review, I just love reviews!


	4. Unknown Friend

Great Lycan Wars

Ch. 4 Mia the Vampyress

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Battleon, AdventureQuest, the idea of Lycans or Vampires or Werepyres, Robina, Elizabeth, Artix or anything/one else created by Artix Entertainment. I do own my original characters Zerix, Mia, and Bane.

* * *

Everything was dark again, everything was confusing, it was quiet, it was peaceful, but then Zerix remembered. He jolted up, covers falling down off of him. He wasn't restrained as before and this time he was in a bed. What was going on, first he had been tackled by the Alpha Wolf, then he woke up on the table being told he was a Lycan… Then there was that girl… that pale faced girl… What had she done? Had she put him to sleep? How had she calmed him so easily?

Everything was so confusing, where was he, we wasn't in the Guardian Tower, what he was in seemed like a cell. The walls were stone bricks and the floor was a mass of stone tile, the windows were barred and the door… well there wasn't a door; it was a mess of steel bars, like a prison door. What was going on, he couldn't be that dangerous as a Lycan, could he?

Zerix swiveled his body out from under the sheets and swung them over the side of the bed to test the floor. It was hard and sturdy and uncomfortable, thank god he had been given a bed. He stood up straight and looked down at himself, instead of his ripped and tattered Shinobi Shozoku, he was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants. They didn't look very well made, as if they were just thrown together.

"Where in hell's name am I?" He asked himself, looking at the wall opposite of the door.

"You are in the Vampyre Castle, far into the woods of Darkovia." Said a slight, soft feminine voice.

Zerix jumped and turned around to see the pale faced girl from before, but now he could see her more clearly, she was beautiful, garbed in red and black with flowing dark hair and pale skin. Unfortunately, her most prominent feature was her worst; she had fangs, vampyre fangs. She was a vampyre, or more accurately a vampyress.

"Who are you?" Zerix asked cautiously, taking a step back for fear of the vampyress's intentions.

"You do not know?" She answered, "I am the vampyress Mia, and I was there with you in the Guardian Tower when they broke the news to you."

"… That I'm a Lycan, you mean?" Zerix corrected, it looked like he finally accepted his new blood, "I remember you vaguely, but if I'm a Lycan and you are a vampyress, then why haven't you tried to kill me yet?"

"Good question," Mia answered, "You aren't a werewolf by choice, as most servants of the Were-King are. You are a werewolf by force. I do not hold that against you… in fact I plan to help you." She said, unlocking the door behind her, "Hurry!"

"What?" Zerix asked in disbelief as Mia began walking out the door.

"Are you coming, or do you plan to live out the rest of your life as a prisoner in this castle?" She asked, almost playfully without looking back.

"Uh, yeah!" He said, and ran out after her. Who was she? Why was she helping him? What would she gain from betraying her superiors, who were obviously trying to keep him locked up? This was his only way of escape, so no matter what or why, he had to take it. Right as he exited the room, a pile of black cloth was thrown at him. "What's this?"

"It's a new Shinobi Shozoku, I informed Elizabeth of my plans and she provided me with a new one for you."

"What exactly are your plans?"

"Not now," She answered, "We need to get out of here first." She turned and then suddenly remembering something else, "Oh, yeah, here is a Fearsome Dualight." She threw the yellow, double bladed sword to him and before he could open his mouth added, "I picked it up from a dead Lycan on the way here. Those little wolves may make my skin crawl, but they know how to make a good anti-vampyric weapon."

"…" Zerix had no reply to give Mia. That was exactly the question he was going to ask, so he just said the next thing that popped into his head, "Well… Let's go!"

Zerix and Mia set off down the dark, dank halls of the Vampyre Castle with the intention of escaping with their necks still intact. At first it was quiet, but their progress was slow, they checked every turn, every corner, took every precaution not to get caught. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before they were forced to reveal themselves to someone.

"There, around the corner," Mia whispered, "There are two guards."

"So, we just need to go the other way," Zerix said, thinking he had the solution.

"No can do," Mia said sadly, "And even more unfortunately, we'll need to kill them to protect my identity as your savior. That is the only way out of the castle that is not crawling with vampyres."

"Fine…" Zerix said, not likely the idea of having to fight, due to the fact that his werewolf blood might start running hot if they got into a serious battle, his only hope was the make this short and sweet, "I'll take the one on the right, and you can take the one on the left."

"Yes, but you'll have to kill them, my Blood Blade won't do much of anything against them. I'll knock him out, you deal the final blow." Mia said and both of them began to slink down toward the oblivious guards.

As the two closed in, Zerix gave a nod and they both jumped. Zerix was surprised at his sudden increase in reflexive ability. He flew at the guard's back, taking him to the floor. He whipped out the Fearsome Dualight and tried to stab the vampyre. The pale creature had equal reflexes, he grabbed Zerix's wrist before he could bring the blade down. Zerix twisted the blade around and pricked the vampyre's crushing hand with the shorter blade. The vampyre pulled back in pain, grabbing its wrist. Zerix used this opportunity to stab his enemy right through the heart, or where it would be, with the blade.

Zerix pushed himself off the floor, held his Dualight firm, and turned to see that Mia had already knocked out the vampyre. He walked over to her and her former opponent, looking upon the unconscious vampyre.

"Do it!" Mia said softly, backing away from the body of the vampyre.

Zerix sighed and brought the tip of the blade down, slicing right into the vampyre's chest. Both guards were dead, or as dead as an undead could be. "That's it, let's get out of here."

Mia nodded and they both ran off down the hall and out into the open. They had exited out a side entrance to the castle, quite well hidden and, as they had seem, minimally guarded. Zerix pushed away a few branches and stepped out into the open with Mia right behind him. "We're out!"

"But we aren't safe, follow me!" Mia ordered, running ahead of Zerix, without waiting for acknowledgement or agreement. Zerix sighed and ran after her. They ran quickly across the castle grounds and into the forest on the outskirts. Soon enough, they stopped at a small river.

Zerix looked around and saw a narrow log bridge going across the river. "I see you've made preparations."

"Yep," was her simple answer as she walked over to the log bridge. They crossed the river with relative ease and continued their run; it wasn't long before they stopped. "We're here," She said, panting.

"Finally!" called a seemingly impatient voice, "I thought you two swine would never make it out. You creatures are so slow!"

Zerix turned immediately to see what looked like a vampyre slayer…

* * *

Zerix: Hey everyone, yes I have actually release two, yes two, chapters in a single day. I guess that makes up for the shortness of my first chapter release, huh? I know what you are thinking: What am I crazy? Nah, I just have no life! YAY! Well anyway, tell me what you think of my story so far in any reviews you might have. See you tomorrow!

Next Chapter: Bane the Vampyre Slayer

A Lycan, a vampyress, and a vampyre slayer… that sounds like a very troubled alliance if you ask me!


	5. Bane the Dark Slayer

Great Lycan Wars

Ch. 5 Bane the Vampyre Slayer

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Battleon, AdventureQuest, the idea of Lycans or Vampires or Werepyres, Robina, Elizabeth, Artix or anything/one else created by Artix Entertainment. I do own my original characters Zerix, Mia, and Bane.

* * *

The man standing behind Zerix and Mia was wearing a long trench coat that went down just past his knees; it had a large collar to protect his neck and under it was probably even more protection against things like werewolf bites. Boy could Zerix have used that! The man also wore thick gloves, high boots, and a pointed hat. There was no doubt that this man, or boy really, was at least a vampyre slayer's apprentice. 

Zerix looked at the man menacingly, not taking any chances. If he was a werewolf now and Mia was a vampyress than this vampyre slayer would be after them. He immediately ran at the slayer and tackled him to the ground. The slayer looked immensely surprised and, instead of pulling out a weapon, merely tried to push Zerix off of him.

Unfortunately, Zerix was in a frenzy, he couldn't control himself at all. It was like he was another person. He did not only punch, elbow, and knee like he normally would, he also scratched and even tried to bite the slayer into submission. The strangest thing was that he could hear Mia in the background screaming.

"No! Zerix! No!" She screamed, "Stop it! Don't hurt him! He's on our side!" She ran up to the two, who were now trying to wrestle each other into submission, and tried pulling them apart. After a few seconds, she managed to wretch them from each others' throats and pushed them in opposite directions.

"What in hell's name to you think you're doing, Mia!" Zerix yelled angrily, "He's a vampyre slayer! He's here to kill us!

"No quite," The slayer interrupted, "What the girl says is true. I'm on your side."

"Yeah, right," Zerix snarled, "Prove it, pull down your collar and drop all your weapons!"

"What?" The slayer said in surprise, almost tripping over to stick behind him, "Pull down my collar?"

"Just do it, Bane…" Mia said hesitantly, not knowing if she would be able to resist herself, "I can handle it…" For once, she didn't sound so sure.

The slayer, apparently called Bane, nodded slightly and reached up to his neck. He grasped his collar and pulled it down, exposing his neck.

Zerix couldn't help but notice that Mia's eyes had nearly glazed over and she was almost drooling. He could tell she was doing all she could to hold herself back. She was thirsty.

Bane looked nervously at Mia as he dropped weapon after weapon. A few swords, daggers, even a stake were dropped on the forest floor in front of him. Soon enough, Zerix was satisfied that those were all of his weapons. He had made himself completely defenseless in front of a newly bitten werewolf and a seasoned vampyress.

Zerix glanced over at Mia to see how she was doing, all of the beauty he had seen in her before was gone. She looked hungry and she was shaking, her teeth bore slightly, drooling madly. Her eyes had gone wide, anyone with sense could tell that she was about to break. She did.

"Mia! No!" Zerix yelled, jumping in front of the pouncing vampyress, trying to hold her back. She was surprisingly strong and he had no idea how long he could keep it up. "Bane! Quickly! Put your collar back up!" He ordered, struggling with the drooling Mia.

Bane quickly reached up and pushed his collar back into place; he immediately dropped down and grabbed the stake. He was ready for Zerix to collapse and Mia to pounce, but it never happened.

Zerix felt Mia relax in his grasp. She had fainted; exhausted after that heated inner battle she had just had to put up with. He pulled her closer to him and he gentle picked her up. "She's out cold," He said simply, "We need to find a flat spot to put her down and wait for her to wake up."

Bane nodded, returning the stake to a hidden pocket or holder inside his trenchcoat, and bent down to gather the rest of his equipment. After he was finished his picked himself up and turned to Zerix, "Do you want me to take her for you?"

Zerix just looked at the slayer menacingly, "No…" He said venomously, "I've got her." Despite what he had just done, totally exposing himself, Zerix still did not trust Bane entirely. He was a slayer and what do slayers do? They kill the undead…

Bane did not take offense to Zerix's obvious distrust and dislike of him and merely nodded. "Then, I'll lead the way…"

He had submitted a lot more easily than Zerix had expected, maybe he was just being paranoid. Yes, that had to be it; he was just being extremely paranoid. That would come with the shock of discover that he was a Lycan and no longer human or considered among the living. But still, Zerix couldn't help but suspect one from an order that had tried to kill his _kind_ for centuries.

Bane turned away from the Lycan silently and began to walk in a direction that was most likely away from the Vampyre Castle. Even if one of them was unconscious, they still would have to keep moving in order not to be caught. Bane led Zerix, who was still cradling the sleeping Mia, deeper and deeper into the forest. So far there had been no sign of a clearing of any sort or of any size. It seemed hours before the trees had even begun to thin out.

It seemed that they would reach the other side of the forest before they could find a place to set Mia down. Now Mia, herself, had not stirred one bit on the entire journey. Asleep, she had regained that first beauty that she had had inside the castle, rather than that evil aura and ugliness she had gained in the sight of an exposed neck. She looked at peace now, but that wouldn't be for long. Soon enough, she would need sustenance as all vampyres do. What would they do then?

Another hour passed before the trio finally exited the denseness of the forest and out into the openness of the skies. Unfortunately, that would mean they would be exposed to any Bats that the vampyres had sent to scout the surrounding area.

"Hold on," Bane warned, extending his arm out to stop Zerix from moving forward with Mia, out into exposure. "Let's put her down right here, on the edge of the forest. The outstretching branches will hide us from exposure to the skies. We are not out of Darkovia yet."

What Bane said was true. Darkovia may be mostly forest, but its boundary stretched beyond that into the plains surrounding the main forest. They still had a long way of complete exposure to go before they were home free. "Alright, I guess you are right," As much as Zerix would have liked to argue, there was nothing he could said. Bane's point was solid.

Zerix bent down, from the knees, and carefully laid Mia's sleeping form on the ground. For the next few hours, Bane and Zerix sat under the shield of branches waiting and waiting for Mia to awake from her slumber…

* * *

Zerix: There, another chapter. Are you confused yet? Yes? Good! Don't worry, a lot will be revealed in the next chaper which may either be put up this weekend or early next week. Be ready!

Next Chapter: An Uneasy Alliance


	6. The Bat and the Bowman

Great Lycan Wars

Ch. 6 The Bats and the Bowman

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Battleon, AdventureQuest, the idea of Lycans or Vampires or Werepyres, Robina, Elizabeth, Artix or anything/one else created by Artix Entertainment. I do own my original characters Zerix, Mia, and Bane.

* * *

Zerix and Bane sat at the edge of the forest, looking out into the dark and desolate plains. Night had fallen by now and Mia had yet to wake up. Bane thought it was more likely that she would wake in the morning. They'd have to be ready, for she would need sustenance by then.

"Bane…" Zerix started, falling silent.

Bane looked over to Zerix, who looked a little downcast, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"I was wondering…" He said, "Do you happen to have a cup or a bowl or something to hold water to drink?"

"Yeah, why-?" Bane's eyes widened, "You're not thinking-"

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking."

Bane smirked, "You're one strange Lycan, I'll give you that." He reached into his coat and revealed a small tin cup. "This will do I should guess."

"I thank you," Zerix replied, taking the cup, "I'll be back soon."

"Going to the 'river', right?" Bane called smugly after him.

"Sure, let's say that."

The blackness receded as Mia opened her eyes to see a pair of black eyes staring down at her. It was light outside and she could see Zerix clearly enough; he was squatting over her holding a cup of some sort. She felt weak, everything felt heavy, even her eyelids drooped under the intense weight.

"Zerix…?"

He shushed her and held out the cup, "Drink this." He said simply.

"But I need-" Mia tried, before Zerix cut her off.

"I know, don't worry about it, just drink."

Mia took the cup gently with her heavy arms, it was an effort, but she did it anyway. Before bringing it to her lips, she looked inside to see its crimson content. "This isn't-!?"

He shushed her again, "I said drink. Bane and I are going to scout around; we'll be back for you soon." With that, Zerix left Mia to her drink of his own self-extracted blood.

Bane was crouched on the edge of the forest, just under the branches looking out into the plains. A hand fell on his shoulder and his flipped around to see who is was, his hand almost going to a stake. It was only Zerix. Bane sighed, "Don't scare me like that."

"I'd thought we had gotten past this Bane." Zerix said in mock disappointment.

"Don't joke with me, we need to be serious here," Bane scowled at Zerix and turned back to the plains. "I saw some movement over the hill; I'd have checked it out, but…" He pointed up.

Zerix looked up through the branches. A single Vampyre Bat flew over head, circling back and forth over the trees. Zerix would have normally disregarded it, but it was in plain daylight. It had to be on patrol.

"You see it?"

"Yeah, what are we going to do about it?"

Bane sighed, "We'll wait until it finishes its rounds and flies away, then we'll make a run for it across the plains, with any luck, we'll make it to the nearest town by dawn tomorrow."

Zerix nodded, it wasn't the best plan, but it was the best they had. "Should I get Mia?"

"Not yet, we-" Bane stopped in mid-sentence as an arrow pierced the air, flying out from behind the hills. It sped on up above the edge of Darkovia Forest and hit the Bat.

"What the hell was that!?" Zerix blurted out.

"Someone's over there!" Bane snarled angrily and stomped out of cover.

Zerix stood there, not believing what he was seeing, "Bane! Where are you going?"

"Our position is compromised, there is not point in hiding, they know where we are." Bane yelled back and broke into a run. Obviously, he wanted to see who or what had shot down the bat. Zerix was just as curious, so he followed after the slayer-in-training.

It didn't take them long to find the bow's wielder. A man, probably 20 years of age, stood squinting at the horizon, before he noticed Zerix and Bane running towards him. "Why hello travelers, how can I help yo-" He was cut off when Bane grabbed the neck of his shirt and lifted.

"Do you have any idea what you have done!?" Bane asked in obvious rage.

The man struggled a bit and managed to spit out, "I- I don't- I just needed- Don't hurt me!" He was pathetic, he dropped his bow and started breaking down.

"Bane, drop him!" Zerix ordered, "Can't you see that he-"

"It doesn't matter, the vampyres know where we are and this man is the cause of it!" Bane snarled.

"Vampyres!?" The man squeezed out in a terrified squeal. He began to struggle more.

"Stop!" Bane yelled and shook the man again. He looked over to Zerix, as if to say something, then his eyes widened. He looked back towards the forest, as did Zerix.

"Mia!" They both yelled simultaneously. They both started off, but Zerix was faster, not having a man to drag.

"Mia! Mia!" He yelled, reaching the edge of the forest. She was standing right on the border with a quizzical look on her face. She was obviously confused.

He stopped in front of her and grabbed her arm, "No time to explain!" He shouted, pulling her away from the forest. "Vampyres are coming!"

And as if on cue a spear shot out of the bushes and hit the ground right next to Zerix's right foot, a near miss. Zerix stopped and turned back toward the trees, his hand reaching for the Dualight blade at his belt and leaving Mia to Bane. They were here already…

* * *

Zerix: Finally, I've updated. I know it's been a while, but believe me, it's not easy writing a story when you are having as many computer problems as I am. Please, just enjoy the story. I've altered it a bit from my original plan, I've had a bit of inspiration. Until the next chapter: Secret Passage. 


End file.
